villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Archie Brener
Dandy Mott is the son of Gloria Mott and a main character in Freak Show. Though physically beautiful, Dandy Mott finds himself more in common with the performers of Elsa Mars's freak show and aspires to join the troupe. He has a unique role in the show as we see him slowly develop into a serial killer. He was portrayed by Finn Wittrock. Personality Dandy is mainly portrayed as a spoiled brat looking for enjoyment at first, but over time, it is shown that his mental illness may be because of an incestuous bloodline in his family. After having every whim given to him by his mother (Gloria) Dandy has developed a spoilt personality, if a want of his cannot be met or achieved such as joining the freakshow, Dandy tends to source outlets to frustrate his anger such as killing animals, even people, as well self harming. He does possess a child like manner even at his adult age; he likes to play with children's toys, dress up, and has grown a fascination with clowns (Twisty in particular). He has no aspirations to fall in love and start a family as he finds the women presented to him as "cows" and babies are "boring" (Dandy has also explained how much he hates "boredom") and easily falls into as he is ever impatient. Story Background Dandy is Gloria Mott's only child, and was spoiled throughout his life. He lives in a mansion with his mother and their maid, Dora. While Gloria gave him everything he wanted, she raised him the way her own parents raised her, and thus became an absent mother who was never there when he needed her most. 1952 Dandy at first murders several animals to appease his boredom, but befriending a mentally ill psychopath (Twisty the Clown) finally provokes him into murdering Dora. His mother immediately catches on as she finds her the next day in the same spot. She helps him hide her corpse in the garden. Dandy attempt murder again as he stabs and mutilates a male prostitute, but is easily horrified at the fact that he was still alive after most of his disposing of evidence was finished. The only person (or rather, persons) that Dandy has fallen in love with are siamese twins, Bette and Dot Tattler. While Bette adored Dandy, Dot could see that he was not well in the head and had wrote down disrespectful thoughts of him in her diary. Dandy has a mental breakdown when he reads Dot's diary and they leave him to return to the freakshow. Gloria then tries to get him help and send him to therapy, as Regina, the daughter of Dora (whom was Dandy's first murder victim), begins to grow suspicious and threaten to go to the police. Dandy tells his mother that he'll continue the therapy sessions if she kills Regina, which she doesn't. Dandy confronts his mother of her origins with his child molesting father, who was also the cousin of his mother. From seeing his mother depressed, he holds a gun to his own head to try and kill himself to help his mother, but she says that she wouldn't be able to live if he had done so. He then murders his mother out of mercy, then proceeds to bathe in her blood. Gallery Dandy.jpg Dandy clown.jpg Dandymott.jpg Dandy blood.jpeg Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Masked Villain Category:Evil Clowns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Knifemen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Sadomasochists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Traitor Category:In love villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cannibals Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Humans